Rivaux
by Licht-sama
Summary: L'ombre et le brasier. Kuroko Tetsuya et Akashi Seijuro. Le feu et la glace. La discrétion et l'exubérance. Peut-être était-ce cette alchimie qui donnait entre eux cette fascination incontrôlable et ce désir inavouable.


Ils étaient deux.

Deux, à se disputer _ce_ titre. Celui du meilleur assassin.

L'ombre, et le brasier.

A chaque fois, tous deux étaient à égalité. Aucun n'arrivait à surpasser l'autre. Et c'est dans cette tension, cette rivalité, qu'est né cet amour dangereux, cette fascination étrange, ce désir inavouable. C'était tacite entre eux, tacite et incontrôlable.

Le son bruyant des balles fusant du canon d'un pistolet se répercutait dans le hangar. Se décuplant et résonnant dans les oreilles d'à présent l'unique personne présente. A ses pieds, des mares d'un rouge carmin, dans lesquelles baignaient des corps inertes et maintenant froids. La seule lumière provenait des petites fenêtres tout en haut qui laissaient les rayons de la lune éclairer d'une lueur faiblarde la scène cauchemardesque. La poussière volait dans l'air accompagnant les effluves du sang. Chaque son, même minime résonnait dans le hangar, évitant toute discrétion. Pourtant il avait tout de même réussi, c'était une ombre après tout. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Une mission de plus d'accomplie. Avait-il pris de l'avance sur son rival ? Il quitta la scène d'une démarche calme en léchant au coin de ses lèvres une éclaboussure de sang d'une de ses victimes.

« Pitoyables » fut le mot qui résonna en dernier dans ce hangar désormais vide avant que le silence ne le domine.

La population vaquait à ses occupations tandis qu'il restait là. Il était tranquillement assis sur un des bancs publics, l'une de ses jambes pliée, son mollet reposant sur la cuisse de l'autre. Il tenait dans ses mains le journal du jour, et lisait l'article concernant l'assassinat d'un héritier potentiel à la succession d'une entreprise ainsi que de ses gardes du corps. Aucune trace du coupable n'avait été trouvée, et l'enquête portait ses soupçons sur les autres héritiers. _Il_ eut un sourire narquois. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son rival après tout. Il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette. Avant de replier le journal et d'observer les gens qui se pressaient autour de lui. Son avance ne sera que momentanée, et il le sait. D'ailleurs, il avait un boulot aujourd'hui, l'occasion parfaite de narguer sa chère ombre. Dans la foule, son regard en croisa un autre. Un regard céruléen qui l'observait sans gêne furtivement. Il fixa lui aussi ses prunelles sur les siennes, souriant narquoisement. Tous les deux savaient très bien qui est l'autre, tous deux savaient quelle lutte acharnée ils se disputaient, tous deux avaient le même regard, et le même message s'y lisait :

 _''Je gagnerai.''_

Ils détournèrent leurs regards d'un mouvement synchronisé, chacun retournant à sa vie, chacun ayant un sentiment d'impatience en attendant le prochain mouvement de l'autre.

En soi, on aurait pu comparer leur lutte et leur rivalité avec une partie de _shôgi_. Leurs mouvements étaient intelligents, ils perdaient des pièces, en gagnaient d'autres, tous deux du même niveau. Chacun espérant gagner et dominer l'autre, tout en sachant parfaitement l'issue finale. Et cette rivalité, cette personne qu'ils ont chacun trouvé capable de leur faire face, de lutter contre elle en sachant l'issue incertaine, faisait naître en eux un sentiment de fascination. La fascination de trouver quelqu'un qui nous ressemble, qui est de force égale. Cette fascination les poussait à se chercher l'un l'autre, et à vouloir être plus proches encore, augmentant les affrontements.

C'était un travail comme un autre, face au résultat ils y trouvaient toujours de la satisfaction, et lorsque le monde apprenait leur travail, ils s'amusaient de leurs réactions, de tous les voir essayer de trouver qui en est le responsable sans jamais trouver. Cette double-vie leur convenait, elle leur permettait de les laisser s'exprimer. Eux, qui sont invisibles dans cette foule constante. Avec leur travail, ils se démarquaient de tous ces inconnus. Ainsi, ils étaient quelqu'un de _spécial_. Ils pouvaient se rassasier des émotions qu'ils trouvaient dans les yeux de leurs victimes.

La peur était dominante, ils la retrouvaient à chaque fois, elle les faisait toujours agir étrangement. Cela les amusait. Ensuite venait la haine, ou la colère. Toutes deux n'étaient pas loin l'une de l'autre chez leurs victimes. Ils appréciaient d'être détestés par ces personnes qu'ils soumettaient sans difficulté et à laquelle ils décident de son sort, même si celui-ci est toujours le même. Enfin, il y avait les regrets et les remords. De cela, ils en étaient tous deux avides. Cette lueur dans leurs yeux les intriguait, et c'était souvent la dernière avant que leurs yeux ne deviennent immobiles et vides.

Ils étaient comme deux vautours se nourrissant de la mort et des sentiments que laissait leur victime derrière elle. Voilà surement pourquoi ils avaient cette double-vie. L'absence d'émotions et de sentiments autour d'eux les rendaient avides. Et récemment, leur étrange fascination et attirance ne les faisaient que se conforter dans leurs choix.

Il devait être en trois heures et quatre heures du matin. Les rues étaient vides et pourtant, deux hommes se trouvaient face à face sur un trottoir seulement éclairé par la lune et les lampadaires. De temps en temps, une rare voiture passait, les aveuglant momentanément, mais ne faisant pas pourtant autant attention à eux. Ils étaient là tous deux, se défiant du regard. Prunelles céruléennes contre hétérochromie.

« Tu as voulu garder ta légère avance, à ce que je vois. » Constata une voix moqueuse. Le célèbre brasier, un assassin pyromane qui avait l'habitude avec ses victimes de soit les brûler soit les couper, que ça soit en morceaux ou quelques membres seulement. Il détaillait son rival, avec un regard presque gourmand. Ses courts cheveux roux ondulant sous la légère brise.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu admettes ta défaite. » Déclara une voix neutre. Cette vois n'exprimait rien, tout comme ses yeux, qui paraissaient vides au premier abord, mais qui regardaient avec défi le brasier. Regard parfois troublé par une mèche bleue ciel. L'ombre, malgré son apparence atypique et sa discrétion légendaire, paraissait receler de présence.

Ils étaient opposés. Le feu et la glace. L'exubérance et la discrétion. Le rouge et le bleu. L'homme important, l'artiste oublié. Peut-être était-ce cette alchimie qui faisait naître en eux ce désir incontrôlable et inavouable. Pourtant, ils savaient parfaitement tous deux que l'autre était pareil qu'eux. Ils étaient les deux côtés d'un miroir.

De leur proximité à présent dangereuse, ils se jaugeaient. Attendant la joute de l'autre, un mouvement et tout s'enclencherait. Le roux murmura, son souffle effleurant le bleuté :

« Hors de question, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je te domine complètement. »

Ses doigts se portèrent au menton de l'autre, le saisissant. L'ombre avait maintenant un sourire narquois.

« Et qui te dis que je me soumettrais ? Le jour où tu ramperas à mes pieds est proche. »

Un gloussement de la part de l'autre, puis le silence les prends. Aucun ne veut briser le moment, tous deux veulent garder leur proximité, prolonger cet instant. Le roux se rapproche du bleu, penchant son visage en oblique, tout en continuant à le fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, que la tension les paralysaient, que le désir les enivraient, l'ombre se dégagea. Son sourire était narquois. Le roux s'était statufié. Puis il se relâcha. Il avait gagné une bataille de plus, son avance grandissait, il devait faire attention.

« Un jour viendras où tu me cèderas. » Déclara-t-il, nonchalamment.

« Et ce jour-là tu perdras également » Dit mystérieusement l'autre.

Tous deux se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, partant dans des directions opposés, impatients du jour où tout se terminerait, malgré la tristesse qui s'en ponctuait que leur jeu, leur rivalité, se finisse.

Kuroko Tetsuya était un japonais normal bien qu'un peu différent des autres. Son manque de présence surprenait au plus haut point son entourage qui, malgré le temps passé avec le jeune homme, ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Il était un artiste qui s'exposait régulièrement, et était salarié dans une épicerie à mi-temps pour boucler ses fins de mois. Tous ceux qui le connaissent diront que c'est un jeune homme correct, honnête, droit et franc. Que c'est une personne de confiance sur laquelle on peut compter, et qui a une âme gentille. Il vit presque de sa passion, et cela lui importe peu si ses revenus ne sont pas aussi hauts qu'il le souhaiterait. Ses peintures son abstraites et composées de tourbillon de couleurs et de nuances. Cependant, si on les observe attentivement et si on les compare toutes, on peut remarquer les nuances du rouge reviennent souvent. Parce qu'après tout, Kuroko Tetsuya était essentiellement un peintre qui peignait les sentiments, notamment les siens.

Akashi Seijuro était un homme d'affaire important. Il dirigeait une branche d'une entreprise réputée. C'est un homme à forte présence, qui inspire le respect et la déférence. La classe le colle toujours, et il vit dans un appartement couteux, seul. Il prend son travail très au sérieux et fournit d'excellents résultats. De mémoire d'homme, personne n'a vu Akashi échouer. Ses victoires étaient constantes, et la réussite faisait partie de son quotidien. Malgré son caractère dominant et imposant, il restait aimable et poli ainsi que compréhensif tout en étant juste. Il était apprécié d'une manière générale. Sa couleur préférée contre toute attente n'était pas le rouge, ni le blanc ou le noir, mais le bleu clair.

L'ombre se rendait sur le lieu de sa mission quand des coups de feu déchirèrent sa quiétude. D'instinct, il se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et approcha silencieusement. Ce qu'il vit fit disparaître pendant un court instant son masque imperturbable. _Lui_. Lui était là. Il lui avait volé sa mission.

« Tu sais pourtant bien, que ta discrétion légendaire est sans effet sur moi. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son rival.

« Mes yeux voient _tout_. » Ajouta-t-il.

Le bleuté eut un sourire amer. Evidemment.

« Tu m'as volé ma mission. » Constata-t-il, reprenant son masque de sérénité et sa voix monotone.

« Non, je l'ai simplement effectuée avant toi.

-C'est la même chose ! »

Ils se turent lorsque le roux plaqua l'autre contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui bloquait toutes les issues, et le regardait d'un air satisfait, son éternel sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il se rapprocha, et glissa sinueusement comme un serpent son genou entre les jambes de son ombre. Son ombre, car il le possédait autant qu'il était la propriété de l'autre. Il inclina sa tête vers le cou de l'autre qu'il effleura d'un souffle, faisant frissonner son heureuse victime. L'autre avait un regard colérique et ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ne faisant pourtant rien pour se défendre. Le brasier continua pendant un moment ainsi avant de se stopper et de se mettre au niveau de son rival. Il se pressa un peu plus contre son rival, n'obtenant aucune réaction, sauf le trouble qui transperça ses prunelles. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, le monde s'effaçant autour d'eux, il ne restait que l'autre.

Kuroko ne ressentait même plus le mur froid dans son dos où il était pressé par le corps de son rival. Il ne voyait et ne ressentait plus que l'autre. Il oubliait tout, jusqu'à la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et sa mission volée. La fascination et le désir l'obligeait à ne pas détourner les yeux. Puis une réalité le frappa. Il ne connaissait pas son nom. Le brasier. C'est tout ce qu'il savait de lui. D'un côté ça lui plaisait, ce côté mystérieux et dangereux, d'un autre côté sa curiosité le piquait. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité, à nouveau. Encore et toujours, les victoires étaient éphémères. S'ils cédaient tous les deux maintenant, le score ne changerait pas. Et pourtant ils se retenaient. Pourquoi ?

Leurs lèvres étaient frémissantes, leurs souffles étaient entremêlés et leurs yeux enchaînés. Ils n'entendaient plus rien, il n'existait plus qu'une chose, et c'était leur rival.

Puis soudainement, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres si convoitées secrètement par chacun se trouvaient presque instinctivement. Le baiser n'était ni doux ni tendre. Il était brutal et instinctif, commandé par leurs désirs respectifs. Leurs lèvres semblaient danser avec l'autre tandis que leurs mains palpaient le visage de l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs yeux s'étaient fermés, ils ne ressentaient maintenant que l'autre. Leur baiser les faisait frissonner et devenir avides. Ils en voulaient plus. Tellement plus. Leurs mains voyageaient à la recherche de plus de sensations. Leurs cheveux étaient ébouriffés, leurs joues rouges, leurs lèvres en constant mouvement et leurs halètements, bruyants. Leurs yeux s'entrouvrent pour se perdre dans l'autre. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre. Leur rivalité s'est transformée.

Ils se séparent tout aussi brutalement qu'ils se sont unis. A bout de souffle ils se guettent et s'observent. Ils reprennent lentement conscience. Leurs bouches sont rouges et gonflées. Leurs regards s'accrochent, ils s'en remettent peu à peu. En même temps, ils esquissent le même sourire. Un narquois pour défier l'autre. Maintenant, ils se battront pour autre chose. Ça sera celui qui dira son nom en premier qui perdra, cette fois. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de ne pas gagner cette bataille. Ça serait toujours comme ça, entre eux.


End file.
